Mask in The Glass
by motosetsuna
Summary: Di balik lengkungan kurva yang terpeta ia menyembunyikan jejak airmata dan luka. Di balik gelak tawa yang menggema ia memimpikan rengkuhan hangat yang menyapu lara. Senyumnya bagai bius misterius dalam manik kelam Uchiha Sasuke. / "Aku, Haruno Sakura. Kamu?/"Uchiha Sasuke." [Collab ficts motoharunana and sugirusetsuna] [chap 3 up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Mask In The Glass**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab ficts **motoharunana** and **sugirusetsuna**

AU. SasuSaku Ficts. Mini Chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Detik jam seakan terhenti, helaan napas yang sempat tertahan mulai mengudara bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang mulai terbuka. Kosong. Tak ada isi apapun di dalamnya selain benda-benda berat seperti lemari dan sofa milik keluarga pindahan itu. Keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, angkat koper di dalam mobil!" perintah seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun pada seorang lelaki berambut mencuat dengan wajah masam menanggapi perintah yang sepertinya adalah sang kakak.

"Jangan memerintahku!"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal menuju mobil yang tadi di tumpanginya yang terparkir apik di parkiran rumahnya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan raut sebal mendengar ia—lelaki yang tak suka diperintah—diperintah oleh kakak tersayangnya. Catat. Tersayangnya.

Susah payah Sasuke menurunkan koper besar itu dari belakang mobilnya, Itachi Uchiha—sang kakak—hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, 'ayo cepat, dasar lambat!'

Sasuke menajamkan matanya seraya menarik koper melewati Itachi yang kini menampilkan senyum di bibir tipisnya karena telah berhasil mengerjai sang adik.

Sasuke menyeret koper itu dengan enggan dan wajah muram setengah mati. Lalu langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ibunya seperti berbincang dengan seseorang yang entah siapa Sasuke tidak ketahui.

"Ah, iya. Kami baru saja pindah hari ini. Salam kenal sebelumnya. Aku, Mikoto Uchiha." Ibu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah tersenyum seraya menyipitkan manik kehijauan miliknya.

"Salam kenal bibi Mikoto. Aku, Haruno Sakura. Dan kebetulan aku tinggal di sebelah rumah bibi dan keluarga." Gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu menjabat tangan ibu Sasuke masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, keduanya saling melepaskan tangan. Ibu Sasuke tersenyum menyambut perkenalan singkat pada tetangga barunya itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Lalu, gadis itu menundukkan badannya singkat seraya berpamitan kepada Ibu Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan Bibi. Kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar ingin membeli sayur di supermarket. Kalau Bibi tidak keberatan, mampirlah ke tempatku ya, Bi. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ah ya, terima kasih, Sakura," sahut Ibu Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya di udara saat melihat kepergian Sakura.

Namun, sebelum gadis itu sudah benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, secara tidak sengaja manik hijaunya bertubrukan dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke yang saat ini masih menatap kepergian Sakura yang telah jauh dari pantulan matanya.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Setelah seharian beres-beres rumah rasa-rasanya ia jadi enggan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Rasanya seperti surga saat tubuhnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur di dalam kamar barunya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menyusuri atap-atap langit kamarnya. Pikirannya telah melambung kemana-mana mengingat besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk sebagai siswa baru di sekolah barunya. Gugup? Tidak juga. Karena kata 'gugup' adalah pantangan baginya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan seseorang yang sangat Sasuke hapal memenuhi gendang telinganya kali ini. Mengganggu ketentraman yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan hari ini. Sasuke menggeram sebal dan Sasuke pun enggan menyahut panggilan dari 'kakak tersayangnya' itu.

Suara cepat langkah kaki kini semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar Sasuke membuka. Menampilkan Itachi yang kini menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat tengah terpejam.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tengah 'tertidur' itu.

Sasuke tetap tidak membukanya. Seakan meyakinkan Itachi.

"Sasuke, bangun! Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan terus mengganggu tidurmu!" ancam Itachi pada Sasuke yang kini sedikit demi sedikit tengah membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya seolah terganggu dengan kelakuan Itachi.

"Hn?"

Itachi tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke yang telah berantakan. Sasuke menolak elusan tangan Itachi di rambutnya.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih.

Itachi mendengus mendengar respon yang Sasuke berikan. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Sana istirahat lagi, itu telah dibuatkan susu oleh Ibu. Dan secara spesial aku telah mengantarkan minuman itu, untukmu."

Itachi tersenyum bangga. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Itachi malam ini, tidak sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukannya seharian.

Itachi kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke sebentar.

"Selamat beristirahat, adikku tersayang."

Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong melihat kelakuannya kali ini. Itachi menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan hingga tak bersuara.

Itachi _kemasukan_ apa?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia meraih susu yang di letakkan Itachi di meja samping kasurnya dan langsung meneguknya. _Lumayan_, mengurangi dahaga yang telah cukup lama bersarang di kerongkongannya.

Udara malam ini begitu dingin bersamaan dengan AC yang telah menyala di kamar Sasuke. Menusuk sebagian kulit-kulit tubuh Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Manik Sasuke kini dialihkannya ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan bermaksud menutup jendela itu. Namun, setelah ia sampai pada tempat yang di tuju, manik hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian manik kelamnya.

Sesosok gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura—yang merupakan tetangga barunya—tengah terdiam dengan tangan yang menyangga pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan raut bahagia yang selalu di tampilkannya pagi tadi. Tetapi lebih kepada raut kesedihan. Manik hijaunya seakan meredup dengan kilatan-kilatan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Sasuke terdiam. Sosok itu seakan menarik perhatiannya lebih lama dan membuat manik hitamnya masih berpusat pada gadis itu. Hingga ia menyadari satu hal, gadis itu kini menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Namun, manik hitam Sasuke membulat tak percaya saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya seraya meneteskan air matanya yang mengalir di salah satu pipinya.

Lantas, kenapa gadis itu tersenyum seraya menangis pada Sasuke?

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**:

Hello… Terima kasih telah mampir di ficts collab ini. Ini adalah Ficts collab antara motoharunana dan sugirusetsuna. Dan rencana ficts ini akan di jadikan ficts mini multichapter. Jadi maaf kalau fics ini kedepannya akan pendek-pendek. Dan bagi yang teah sempat membaca, diucapkan rasa terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran demi kemajuan cerita mendatang.

Salam sayang,

**motosetsuna^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask In The Glass**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab ficts **motoharunana** and **sugirusetsuna**

AU. SasuSaku Ficts. Mini Chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Sasuke mengerti pagi ini. Bukan karena letak tempat tidurnya yang berbeda dari biasanya, pemandangan asing dari rumah tempatnya berdiam kini, ataupun ketidakmunculan wajah menyebalkan sang _aniki_ dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Jelas Sasuke mengingat kepindahan keluarganya yang belum juga menjejaki empat puluh delapan jam, dan ia tidak terlalu merisaukan keberadaan sang _aniki_—sejujurnya, Sasuke malah berharap kedamaian seperti ini di pagi-pagi selanjutnya.

Namun, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mengerti.

Untuk malam di mana ia tidak dapat terlelap dengan pulas dan pikiran yang melayang pada hal yang tak seharusnya.

Sasuke mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana segaris senyum hangat berbingkai buliran bening terlukis pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu, genangan di balik lengkungan kurva tulusnya, serta perih di kedua bola mata yang menyipit bahagia tersebut.

_Tulus? Bahagia?_

"Sasuke..."

Katakan padanya bahwa penafsirannya selama ini akan arti dari sebuah senyuman adalah salah. Katakan padanya bahwa, buliran bening yang ia lihat menelursi pipi poslen gadis itu semalam hanyalah rintik hujan di pertengahan musim panas. Lalu, katakan pula mengapa Sasuke begitu memikirkan hal yang tak semestinya?

"Sasuke?"

Ini bukan mengenai soal fisika maupun matematika. Bukan pula mengenai film _action_ yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia tonton—_yeah_, itu keren, bagaimana aksi aktor utama menembaki lawannya tanpa pandang bulu sedikitpun, namun tidak sampai menghantui benak Sasuke siang hingga malam.

_Lalu, mengapa?_

"Sasuke!"

Lelaki bersurai kelam itu mengerjap sesaat ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mendapati ibunya tampak memandanginya dengan sorot kebingungan.

"_Hn_?"

"Kenapa melamun saja dari tadi? Bahkan sarapanmu belum tersentuh sama sekali." Wanita paruh baya itu berucap dengan nada penuh tanya. Tak mendesak, namun tampak jelas menutut jawaban dari sang anak.

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut berdehem pelan sebelum mengambil satu potong _sandwich_ yang tergeletak di atas piringnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab ataupun sekedar menanggapi.

Sang ibu—Uchiha Mikoto—memerhatikan setiap gerakan Sasuke dengan seksama. Untuk mengatakan ada yang berbeda dari sikap bungsunya itu pagi ini, Mikoto tidak berpikir akan menanyai pemuda yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belah tahun itu terang-terangan. Mungkin, kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru ini merupakan alasan ketidakbiasaan sikap Sasuke—mengingat ia yang begitu gencar menentang kepindahaan mereka dari Suna dengan berbagai alasan, mulai dari sulitnya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru, hingga kamar mandi rumah lama yang terlalu bagus untuk ditinggalkan. Mikoto ingin tertawa ketika mengingat tingkah anaknya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan tersebut, padahal Sasuke sendiri yang memungkiri ciuman hangat ibunya di pagi hari dengan alasan '_aku_ _sudah dewasa, bu_'. Dan sepertinya Mikoto terlalu banyak memutar ulang memorinya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah beranjak dari meja makan sedari semenit yang lalu.

"Aku pergi."

Mikoto tersentak ketika menemukan anak bungsunya telah bersiap dengan sepatu yang sudah terpasang rapi di kedua kakinya dan tas sekolah yang tergapit pada jemari kirinya.  
"Eh, tidak pergi _bareng_ Itachi?"

"Tidak. _Aniki_ masih tidur."

"Sama ayah aja ka—"

"Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan Konoha _Gakuen_ juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kita." Potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada bosan.

"T-Ta—"

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Mikoto tersenyum simpul diselingi kikikan kecil ketika Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu.

_Bicara soal alasan, Sasuke masih juga belum mengerti ada apa dengannya pagi ini. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab lalu sekarang, untuk pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan gadis yang telah menjadi biang _'tanyanya'_ pagi ini —ya, pagi ini, detik ini. Sasuke tahu ini bukanlah merupakan suatu kebetulan. Dan kali ia mengetahui dengan pasti jawabannya, _'karena mereka bertetanggaan'_.

_Bingo!_

Tunggu, sejak kapan semua hal mengenai gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut adalah pertanyaan?

Lagi, sepertinya Sasuke belum menemukan jawaban untuk setiap alasan.

Katup tipisnya mendecih pelan. Memusingkan. Lebih memusingkan daripada menghadapi tingkah sang _aniki_ yang terkadang terlampau _'gila'_.  
Kali ini, untuk soal yang satu ini dan karena gadis ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke angkat tangan.

"Uchiha-_kun ohayou_." Lengkungan kurva yang terukir membuat manik gadis itu menyipit ketika mengucapkan deretan kata tersebut.

Sasuke bergeming. Bukan karena senyuman gadis itu begitu indah, pun kalimat yang terucap begitu hangat. Nyatanya, sekilas Sasuke mengingat kembali jejak air mata yang semalam _ony_xnya patri.

_Oh, Kamisama._

_Lagi?_

"Uchiha-_kun_?"

"_Hn_, _Ohayou_..."

"—Haruno Sakura. Kamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf, aku lupa namamu."

Gadis Haruno itu kembali tersenyum.  
"Tak masalah, kita juga baru resmi berkenalan sekarang," Kemudian, ia tampak berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan menyejajari langkah mereka.  
"Oh ya, ibumu bilang kamu baru pindah Sekolah ke Konoha _Gakuen_, kelas berapa?"

"Tiga." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya seraya melirik Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sama _dong_!" Sakura tampak bersorak riang.

Riang? Tunggu! Sasuke tidak mengerti di mana letak 'menyenangkannya'. Jadi, kenapa gadis itu tampak kegirangan?

"...akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita juga sekelas,"

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan gerak tungkainya seketika—yang diikuti pula oleh gadis yang kini sedang berada di sisinya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Merasa di tatap seperti itu oleh pemuda rupawan tersebut tak urung membuat gadis itu menjadi sedikit gugup.  
"M-Maksudku, bukannya menyenangkan jika bertetangga, satu sekolah, ternyata juga satu kelas! Hahaha."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bosan—diam-diam ia menghela napas lega untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Entah gadis itu hanya ingin basa basi padanya atau apa pun namanya, nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak begitu tertarik pada perkataannya.

—ya, setidaknya sebelum kalimat terakhir yang diiring tawa menggema dalam gendang telinganya. Dan ia sedikit menyesali, untuk langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti serta, tanya akan keterkejutan dari kalimat yang terlontari.

_Cih_.

Jika hanya untuk basa-basi.

Dengan cepat eksistensi rupawan tersebut kembali melanjuukan langkah jenjangnya.

Ia merasa tertipu.

_Tertipu? _

Sasuke tampak menerawang. Fakta bahwa ia melupakan nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu memanglah benar. Namun, tidak dengan potret gadis itu semalam.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah sosok bermahkotakan layaknya warna bunga khas negerinya itu. Ia tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Kepindahannya yang belum juga genap dua hari dan perbincangan singkatnya dengan gadis _'tetangganya'_ yang nyatanya hanya sekedar _basa-basi_. Untuk mempertanyakan mengenai apa yang tertangkap manik kelamnya semalam, bukan merupakan hal yang tabu, 'kan?

Setidaknya ia menemukan jawaban untuk keanehannya pagi ini serta alasan jejak hitam di bawah _onyx_nya kini. Sehingga, Sasuke tak lagi merasa terinvansi oleh sosok merah muda itu. Ia tak mau menemukan pagi di mana ia termangu di depan _sandwich_ isinya lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit meringis, mengingat betapa dengan mudahnya fokus dirinya teralih pada sosok yang bahkan tak begitu ia kenali tersebut.

Dan oleh karena itu, Sasuke harus membuka suara untuk menghalau semua kejanggalan ini—setidaknya tanda tanya untuk jejak air mata yang menghiasi senyum gadis itu semalam.

"Haruno..."

Sakura tampak mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum memusatkan kembali maniknya ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya.  
"Ya?" Jawab gadis Haruno tersebut masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu bergeming sejenak sembari memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari klorofil sang gadis.

"Semalam kena—"

"Hinata-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, _ohayou_!" Suara lantang dari katup Sakura sukses mengintrupsi perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi lagi, gadis itu membawa tungkainya menuju ke arah koordinat dua eksistensi asing yang tidak Sasuke kenali.

Pemuda tersebut mematung sembari ber-_ha_ dengan suara yang tak mencapai indera.

Uchiha Sasuke terkesiap. Ia belum juga selesai menyampaikan hal yang telah mengganjal pikirannya dan kini gadis tersebut telah beranjak, meninggalkannya terpaku seorang diri.

Catat, _Seorang diri._

Pemuda rupawan itu menggeram pelan. Pasalnya, ketika gadis merah muda tersebut sudah berbaur bersama teman-temanya, ia sempat berbalik sejenak dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Senyuman yang begitu manis.

_Sial_.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke butuh pelampiasan untuk kekesalannya pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloha Minna~  
Akhirnya chap 2nya kelar juga, terimakasih buat yang udah nyempatin waktu baca fic ini dan menunggu kelanjutannya ^^  
Terutama buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya /haggu  
Semoga suka ya :D

**motosetsuna ^^**

* * *

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~  
Gomen ya buat yang nungguin fic ini dan ternyata selesainnya kelamaaaaan banget ~.~  
Ya ini bagiannya Saya **sugirusetsuna(hana) **makanya lama, abis kena WB parah kemarin /ahiks  
Gomen jg kalo semisalnya ini rada lawak and jatuhnya beda banget dari kesan chap pertama, mana sasuke rada OOC gitu /frustasi  
Padahal ide awalnya saya sama **motoharunana(nana) **mau bikin yang hurt hurt gimana gitu(?)  
Tapi ya, semoga Nana bisa ngelanjutin fic ini dengan indah~~~ XD /ditabok  
Akhir kata, nana ganbatte ya XD /kabur

**sugirusetsuna(hana)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask In The Glass**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun)

Collab Ficts _**m**__otoh__**a**__runan__**a**_and _**s**__ugir__**u**__setsun__**a**_

AU. SasuSaku. Mini Chapter. We hope you like it!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**C**HAPTER—TIG**A**

.

Ada bayang-bayang yang setiap malam menjejak dalam ingatan Sasuke. Kala malam menjelang, akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya. Belum lagi saat matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang berada berseberangan dengan jendela kamarnya. Menghipnotis irisnya untuk tidak lepas dari sana.

Sasuke selalu bingung ketika pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Diam-diam, batinnya seringkali beradu saat sosok gadis Haruno itu tidak pernah luput dari ingatannya belakangan ini.

Ah, memangnya siapa gadis itu sampai-sampai Sasuke harus sibuk memikirkannya? Toh, ia juga hanya tahu sebatas nama dan sekedar bertetangga. Jadi, untuk apa ia repot-repot memikirkan gadis itu?

Diam-diam setengah hatinya yang lain juga penasaran dengan tingkah yang setiap waktu gadis itu lakukan di hadapannya. Tentang tawa ataupun pandangan kosong yang amat kontras selama dua puluh empat jam itu berlangsung.

Ah, aneh.

Menepis pemikirannya, ia bisa menangkap sosok gadis itu tetap berada di sana. Tangannya yang menyangga wajahnya di kusen jendela dengan tatapan kosong yang entah memandang apa. Wajah sendu dan tak lupa jejak air mata juga senantiasa terpampang di wajahnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyadarkan gadis itu. Tatkala bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengatup, kali ini telah membuka dengan sebuah suara yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ha—"

Suara pintu kamarnya membuka. Membuat katupnya yang nyaris bersuara mendadak terkatup sempurna. Iris pekatnya kini menatap tajam sang pelaku yang kini menampakan wajah tanpa dosa dalam pandangannya.

"Kau sedang apa, _Ototou_?"

Masih sebal perihal kehadiran _aniki_-nya yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mau apa kau?"

"Hanya ingin ke kamarmu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh."

"Tidak, keluar sana." Sasuke menjawab sarkastik. Namun nampaknya, Itachi tak ambil peduli dengan sahutan adik tersayangnya itu.

Ia kini justru merebahkan diri di kasur Sasuke yang kini masih memandangnya dengan tajam. Membuat kekesalan Sasuke yang mulai mengepul, kini tertahan.

"Eh _Ototou_, kudengar kau sekelas dengan Sakura-_chan_, ya?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tidak menanggapi. Hanya mengambil tempat pada bangku di dekat meja belajarnya yang tertumpuk buku-buku. Sasuke tidak bodoh, Itachi sudah pasti tahu jawabannya dan hanya berpura-pura memastikan saja.

"Aku dengar dari Ibu sih begitu," sambung Itachi lagi.

Tuh kan! Apa Sasuke bilang. Bertanya tapi menjawab sendiri. Sasuke hanya mampu berdecak mendengar ucapan _absurd aniki_ menyebalkan—ralat tersayang—nya itu.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, Itachi mengambil suara kembali. Seperti ibu-ibu yang berkumpul di penjual sayur yang biasa mangkal di depan rumahnya. Bisa dikatakan juga sebelas duabelaslah dengan sang Ibu. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Omong-omong, kau cukup akrab tidak padanya? Ah, iya. Pastilah tidak. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau repot-repot mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, iya 'kan?"

Garis-garis imanjiner kini terbentuk di pelipis Sasuke dengan kerutan-kerutan sebal di wajahnya. Diam-diam, bantal yang tadi berada di bangku yang tengah di duduki Sasuke melayang tepat ke arah Itachi yang sukses menghindar. Napas Sasuke memburu sebal.

Itachi tertawa, "kau ini sensitif sekali. Omong-omong tentang Sakura_-chan,_ aku senang dengan anak itu. Selain ramah dan sopan, ia juga unik. Dia mudah sekali membuat orang-orang di dekatnya bahagia dan tertawa. Ia juga pandai mengambil hati banyak orang. Sejak pertama berkenalan dengannya, aku langsung suka dengan karakternya itu. Aku yakin akan banyak laki-laki yang suka padanya. Tapi, apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak punya pacar ya? Ah tapi sepertinya tidak. Tapi _Ototou_, kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

Sasuke yang diam saja itu nyatanya mendengarkan panjang lebar ucapan kakaknya itu. Memikirkan ucapan Itachi, rasanya semua jadi terdengar omong kosong di mata Sasuke. Semua orang nampaknya tidak tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikan gadis itu setiap malamnya. Dan itulah fakta yang seringkali Sasuke temui.

Itachi kali ini tersenyum jahil ke arah adiknya, "ah, atau jangan-jangan kau seringkali memperhatikan Sakura-_chan_ diam-diam dari balik jendela ya?"

EH?

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar penuturan Itachi barusan. Bisa-bisanya ia menuduh Sasuke yang terasa tepat sasaran itu. Yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, _bagaimana bisa pas begitu?_

Menyadari perubahan gerak tubuh Sasuke, kali ini Itachi kembali merekahkan lengkung jahil di bibirnya.

"Pernyataanku tepat sasaran ya?"

Seketika kepala Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang menjadi andalannya itu ke arah Itachi yang menatapnya.

"Kalau kau bilang aku penguntit, akan kulempar tempat pensil ini tepat ke wajahmu!"

"Woah, aku tidak bilang kau penguntit. Aku 'kan hanya bilang memperhatikan diam-diam. Reaksimu itu membuatku curiga," sanggah Itachi seraya memberikan penekanan dalam kalimat memperhatikan diam-diam.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke pada kakaknya itu. Garis-garis imajiner lagi-lagi tertera di salah satu pelipisnya dengan sebuah lemparan kotak pensil yang ia ambil secara asal dari meja. Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi Itachi berhasil menghindar.

Tawa lepas kini meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Seperti puas sekali mendapati reaksi yang tidak biasanya itu dari adik tersayangnya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kakaknya hanya mampu berusaha sabar-sesabar-sabarnya seraya menahan kekesalannya itu. Itachi kini bangkit dari tempatnya masih dengan tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sudahlah." Itachi berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu. _Oyasumi, Ototou_."

Lega sudah Sasuke saat Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya itu seraya menutup pintu. Namun, pintu yang belum benar-benar sepenuhnya menutup itu, nyatanya malah menyembulkan kepala Itachi dari sana seraya mengekehkan tawanya kecil pada adiknya. Menggoda.

"Sudah tidur sana, jangan jadi penguntit."

Dan bantal yang entah didapat sejak kapan, kini melayang ke arah pintu kamar yang menghilangkan jejak Itachi di baliknya.

Sasuke kembali memikirkan kata demi kata yang tadi meluncur dari Itachi. Dan entah kenapa, kata-kata konyol _aniki_-nya itu malah membuat ujung bibirnya berkedut. _Sial!_

Mulai teringat akan sosok gadis Haruno, ia mulai mendekati jendela kamarnya yang masih membuka. Namun sayangnya, sosok gadis itu nyatanya sudah menghilang dari sana.

.

Hari-hari hanya di lewati dengan hal-hal yang itu-itu saja di antara Sasuke dan Sakura ketika mereka telah bertemu di sekolah.

Tidak ada obrolan atau sekedar berangkat bersama layaknya tetangga. Tetapi, hanya sebuah sambutan hangat selamat pagi yang terbalas, lalu, setelahnya hanya biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak ingin mengenal sebagai teman seperti yang ia lakukan pada yang lainnya.

Ah, peduli apa bagi Sasuke? Toh, tidak akan jadi masalah sekalipun mereka tidak bisa berteman baik selayaknya tetangga seumuran pada umumnya.

Tapi, diam-diam kali ini iris hitamnya mengerling ke segala sudut kelas yang samar-samar terdengar suara guru yang tengah mengajar di menit-menit jam pelajaran akan berakhir. Dan fokus matanya, kini justru berhenti tepat di gadis merah muda itu berada.

Lama sekali, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok itu. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah menggerak-gerakan bibirnya yang tidak bersuara pada teman di sisinya. Lalu, diselingi dengan tawa setelahnya.

Ah, tawa itu terasa seperti bukan Haruno yang sering ia perhatikan setiap malam. Bukan gadis rapuh yang selalu menatap kosong dengan jejak air matanya itu. Bukan. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat lebih manis bila seperti itu.

Menyadari perhatiannya tertangkap oleh gadis itu yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan tawa yang masih mengembang di bibirnya, buru-buru membuat Sasuke membuang wajahnya cepat. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu salah paham atas perilaku tidak elitnya barusan.

.

Sasuke menjajaki kakinya untu keluar dari area sekolah. Jam pulang telah berdentang sejak tadi, tapi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang belakangan. Toh, kalaupun ia pulang cepat-cepat, ia akan melihat banyaknya kerumunan siswa-siswi yang bersorak bahagia menyambut waktu yang melelahkan telah berakhir. Dan itu luamayan cukup mengganggu pandangannya. Bahkan, ia juga sudah tidak menemukan sosok Haruno lagi di area sekolahnya. Ah, peduli apa untuk hal terakhir?

Langit memang sudah terlihat gelap sejak sekolah berakhir. Tapi, Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Ia bawa payung dan itu cukup melindunginya dari hujan. Dan nyatanya benar saja, hujan turun saat Sasuke mulai menjajaki kakinya pada jalanan besar yang mengarah menuju rumahnya berada. Meski cipratan airnya mengenai bagian terbawah celananya.

Menikmati gemericik hujan yang turun melalui pandangannya, Sasuke mendadak menghentikan laju langkahnya tatkala ia menemukan helaian merah muda tengah tertimpa air hujan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ada sepercik rasa penasaran pada sosok yang tengah berdiri seraya mendongakan kepalanya ke arah langit yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran airnya itu. Jatuh tepat menyerbu wajahnya dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Apa gadis itu … menangis dalam hujan?

Tidak ingin melihat gadis itu ambruk hanya karena hujan, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu seraya memayungi tubuh gadis itu yang hanya terlindungi seragam sekolahnya yang telah basah.

"Haruno, kau tidak takut masuk angin?"

Sakura menoleh saat melihat siapa pemilik payung yang kini mampir memenuhi pandangannya. Ia segera mungkin meraup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Ah, Uchiha_-kun_. Karena tadi aku lupa bawa payung, akhirnya aku nekat menerobos hujan dan berakhir dengan hujan-hujanan begini."

Gadis itu merekahkan cengiran di bibirnya. Dan itu sempat membuat Sasuke terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh … _sou_."

Sasuke memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu. Merasa pongah diperhatikan, gadis itu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau sendiri, apa baru pulang dari sekolah? bukankah kelas sudah berakhir sejak tadi?"

"Hn. Hanya ingin pulang belakangan saja," sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Dan memang begitu keadaannya.

Sakura mendengus kecil, "jawaban macam apa itu, tidak masuk di akal."

"Memang."

Sasuke dan Sakura masih saling berhadapan di bawah payung yang melindungi mereka. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang nampaknya akan kedinginan itu, Sasuke melepas almamater sekolahnya lantas memberikannya pada Sakura yang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkahnya.

"Pakai ini, aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Sakura melongo seraya memegang dengan kaku almamater pemberian Sasuke. Menatap tidak percaya. Sasuke justru keheranan melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mau pakai? Atau mau kupakaikan? Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran," ucap Sasuke seraya mengalihkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

Sakura yang tersadar itu mulai menyipitkan mata seraya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Ha'i, arigatou_, Uchiha-_kun_."

Sakura memakai almamater milik Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu. Meski tidak berefek apapun, tapi cukup ampuhlah membuat hatinya menghangat saat ini. Ia mulai membuka suaranya kembali,

"Uchiha-_kun_, boleh kalau aku menumpang payungmu sekalian?"

Sasuke berdecak kecil, "hn, kali ini tambah menyusahkan."

Sakura merenggut dengan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Ish, kau ini. Jahat sekali ucapanmu itu."

"Lalu kau mau aku jawab apa? Ya sudah ayo."

Sakura dan Sasuke kali ini mulai melangkahkan kakinya bersama di bawah payung milik Sasuke. Menikmati bulir-bulir air dan suaranya yang menjadi latar dalam perjalanan mereka yang mulai kembali dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

Sakura kali ini membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka, "hei Uchiha-_kun_, kau tahu apa nikmatnya bermain hujan-hujanan?"

Sasuke menyahut asal, "tidak ada nikmatnya, hanya membuat badan tidak enak saja."

Sakura menggerutu sebal, "jawabanmu tidak asik."

"Tidak peduli."

Keduanya masih melangkahkan kaki bersama. Kali ini suara Sakura yang mendominasi di antara mereka.

"Bagiku hujan-hujanan itu mengasikan. Orang bilang hujan itu berkah dan kupikir itu benar. Hujan seperti kesejukan di musim panas. Kau akan merasakan sensasi saat bulir-bulir air itu menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhmu. Dan belum lagi, ketika kau dongakan wajahmu. Hujan akan menyerbu dengan begitu enaknya. Seakan mampu menghilangkan beban pikiran yang bersemayam di dalam pikiranmu."

Gadis itu mengelurkan telapak tangannya ke luar area payung yang mereka tumpangi. Membiarkan beberapa bulir air jatuh tepat di sana. Lalu, senyumnya mengembang kembali.

"Dan kau tahu tidak, hujan juga bisa menyemarkan kesedihan."

Sasuke yang asyik mendengarkan kali ini melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan ujung matanya.

"Pernyataanmu yang terakhir itu maksudnya apa?"

Sakura mengembalikan salah satu tangannya itu kembali ke sisi roknya. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus. Lengkung bibirnya tetap bertahan di sana.

"Ibaratnya saat kau menangis, hujan tahu dan ikut menangis bersamamu. Seakan hujan hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih sendirian dan melarutkan tangisanmu itu pada bulir airnya. Seakan tidak ingin orang lain tahu akan kesedihanmu itu."

Ah, Sasuke menyadari, kata-kata Sakura barusan seakan tengah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mampu dibutakan dengan perkataan yang berkeliling dan penuh filosofi itu. Sasuke hanya mampu memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang masih menampakan raut 'bahagia'-nya itu.

Hujan mendadak reda. Jalanan yang mereka pijaki sudah nyaris mendekati sampai di kediaman masing-masing. Sasuke menutup payungnya itu dengan sempurna seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali tepat di samping Sakura yang kini tengah mendongakan kepalanya ke langit.

"Hei, Uchiha-kun, lihat ada pelagi."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang terlihat takjub memandangi pembiasan yang menghasilkan warna-warna cantik yang melengkung di sana.

"Cantik ya, indah." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Uchiha-_kun_, menurutmu kenapa pelangi turun setelah hujan?"

Menoleh ke arah gadis itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Meskipun langkahnya mulai tertinggal sedikit dari gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ya karena ada pembiasaan cahaya matahari menjadi spektrum warna melalui media air hujan. Dan yah, spektrum warna itu adalah warna-warna yang ada dalam pelangi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sekarang. Ia tidak membalikan badannya atau sekedar menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatap punggungnya.

"Kau salah…." Sakura menyalahkan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena pelangi setelah hujan itu seperti bahagia setelah kesedihan dan kepedihan berakhir," sambung Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar nyaris berbisik.

Sakura kini terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Dan mampu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Tidak—di dalam pikirannya. Ia cukup mendengar dengan jelas suara gadis itu yang terdengar nampak lain.

"Kau ngomong sesuatu, Haruno?"

Menyadari suara Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia kembali mengembangkan senyumnya dengan mata yang kini menyipit sempurna.

"Tidak. Oh iya, omong-omong kita sudah hampir sampai. Aku duluan ya, Uchiha-_kun_. Terimakasih atas almamatermu dan tumpangang payungmu. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun, mendadak terhenti tatkala suara Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Hei, kurasa kau boleh memanggilku nama kecilku, Sakura."

Menoleh cepat seraya melebarkan senyumnya, gadis itu mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, sampai besok, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura melambaikan salah satu tangannya di udara dan segera melangkahkan kakinya yang terlihat sedikit berlari itu. Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, hanya mampu menatap punggung gadis itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan untuk saat itu Sasuke merasa bibirnya tertarik, seakan membentuk satu senyuman tipis yang bertengger di sana.

.

"_Bagiku hujan-hujanan itu mengasikan. Orang bilang hujan itu berkah dan kupikir itu benar. Hujan seperti kesejukan di musim panas. Kau akan merasakan sensasi saat bulir-bulir air itu menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhmu. Dan belum lagi, ketika kau dongakan wajahmu. Hujan akan menyerbu dengan begitu enaknya. Seakan mampu menghilangkan beban pikiran yang bersemayam di dalam pikiranmu."_

Perkataan demi perkataan Sakura terngiang kembali di telinganya. Berputar tanpa ia minta.

"_Dan kau tahu tidak, hujan juga bisa menyamarkan kesedihan."_

"_Ibaratnya saat kau menangis, hujan tahu dan ikut menangis bersamamu. Seakan hujan hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih sendirian dan melarutkan tangisanmu itu pada bulir airnya. Seakan tidak ingin orang lain tahu akan kesedihanmu itu."_

Serentetan kata itu seperti ringan terucap namun dalam bila di ingat-ingat kembali. Akan kesedihan yang tersamarkan, Sasuke semakin jelas penasaran. Membuat otaknya tersihir untuk terus mengingatnya. Dan belum lagi yang terakhir,

"_Karena pelangi setelah hujan itu seperti bahagia setelah kesedihan dan kepedihan berakhir."_

Ada sarat nada kepedihan yang tercetak jelas dalam nada suara gadis itu. Belum lagi gadis itu tidak membalikan tubuhnya. Ia hanya membelakanginya tanpa menampakan ekspresinya.

Apa gadis itu tidak merasa bahagia? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu bergelayut di dalam otak Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dengan gadis itu. Ia bergerak gelisah, bahkan hanya mampu menatap atap-atap kamarnya yang putih seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Sebetulnya kenapa?

Mendadak ada niatan yang muncul untuk menanyakan secara langsung kepada gadis itu. Rasa penasarannya yang semakin menggunung. Bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan gadis itu. Hanya saja kenyataannya, apa yang gadis itu tampakan di hadapannya cukup membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dan mengusik sedikit hidupnya.

Ia melirikan irisnya ke arah tirai jendelanya yang melambai-lambai seakan memanggilnya. Meyakinkan hatinya untuk menanyakan pada gadis itu, membuat ia tergoda untuk bangkit dari posisinya menuju ke kusen jendelanya berada.

Namun sayangnya, saat ia sudah sampai di sana, ia harus menelan kembali kepenasarannya yang menguap entah kemana.

Karena malam itu, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu di sana.

.

**TBC**

.

**a/n**: hay, hay! Ini chap 3-nya syudaaah apdet. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi yang telah menyempatkan membaca dan bahkan menyempatkan meripiu karya ini. Maaf tidak di sebutkan satu-satu, tetapi ripiu yang masuk sangat dihargai dan telah dibaca ^^

oke sampai ketemu di chapter depan! ripiu tetap akan selalu dihargai XD

motosetsuna

.

**P.s**: chap ini sebetulnya giliran saya (Nana a.k.a motoharunana) karena beberapa hal yang membuat saya lama melanjutkan cerita ini. Gomen atas keterlambatan update-nya yang betul-betul ngaret minta ampun. Sekali lagi gomen. Gomen juga kalo chap ini terasa banyak kekurangannya *ojigi* Untuk Hana a.k.a sugirusetsuna jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaa wkwkwkw semangat melanjutkan chapter setelahnya! Yoooo ganbatte XD


End file.
